


To The Moon

by Benfrosh



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/F, Post-Game(s), Spoilers, wanted to write something cute because that ending was begging for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: Lillie and Moon say what they need to, down by the pier. Set during the ending sequence.





	

Moon took a deep breath. She wasn't sure what she was expecting to do when she caught up to Lillie. She didn't want to admit it, but she knew she couldn't stop her from leaving. She had things she needed to do, and nothing Moon could say could change that. But at the same time, she didn't want to... say farewell. Because saying farewell meant that she'd have to face the facts. That she'd have to admit to herself that Lillie really was leaving. So here she was, stuck between what couldn't be and what she couldn't stand. Here, hovering in that last moment, the silence of the fall before the impact of the ground, with Lillie.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything, Moon. It's just..." Lillie tried to put on a brave smile. "I didn't want to upset you on your big day. You deserve to be happy."

"If I deserve to be happy..." Moon sighed. "Why aren't you staying here, then? Why do you have to go?"

Lillie's half-hearted smile turned to a saddened expression. "Oh, Moon, please don't make this any harder than it-"

Moon quickly shook her head. "So-sorry. I'm sorry." She felt tears well up in her eyes. "I was just lashing out. I'm sorry."

The two quietly held hands, facing each other, as the last few passengers got on the ship heading back to Kanto. Moon didn't know why Lillie was taking a ship back. She could guess - Lusamine hadn't seemed in any shape to fly. But she didn't know, because Lillie didn't talk to her about it before she found out, just minutes ago.

Why did it feel like she was being betrayed? What had happened to make this feel so much worse than leaving her friends in Kanto? She had good friends too, and it was sad to leave them, but not one of them hurt as badly as she felt now. Why did Lillie make her feel this way?

"I promise I'll write you, okay?" Lillie tried once more to smile. "A- and I'll make sure to tell you everything that's happening, and we can call each other, and we'll stay in touch."

Moon sniffed back a tear. "Promise?"

She looked up into Lillie's eyes to see a tear trail down her face. "I promise. I don't want to lose you. You... mean a lot to me."

Hearing that, Moon involuntarily smiled. "T-thanks Lillie. I... you mean a lot to me, too."

Lillie's face visibly brightened.

"I know we've only known each other for a few weeks, but... I feel like we're really close. Like we understand each other. And... I like you. A whole lot."

Lillie's smile grew even more.

"And... I don't want this to be the end of that. Because I haven't met anyone who's made me feel like you. I know my mom would just say I'm still young, but... I'm going to miss you a lot, Lillie."

Lillie paused and took a deep breath. "Tell you what. I have a secret I want to tell you."

Moon blinked in confusion. "You do? What?"

Lillie shook her head. "I'm not going to. But when I'm back... if you're still the Champion... I'll confess it to you then. Okay?"

Moon didn't understand where she was going, but nodded.

Lillie grinned, stood on her tip toes, and gave Moon a small kiss on the forehead.

Moon felt a soft, happy warmth spread throughout her body. It was a small fire, fragile, and delicate. But it was one she wanted to protect, and nurture, and never let go.

"I've got to go now. Once we land, I'll call you, okay?"

Moon slowly nodded. "Okay." She smiled. "Talk to you soon, Lillie."

Lillie pulled Moon into a hug. "You too." And she let go, and ran off to the boat.

Moon stood and watched as the ramp was pulled up and the boat sailed off to sea. She didn't know what she had expected when she came here. But this... this was probably the best outcome.


End file.
